Summer Lust
by ReikuuChan
Summary: The akatsuki gang are out of school for the summer and Sasori is grumpy as always... But can a certain blonde change that? Contains strong language and yaoi in later chapters


The air was hot, the trees were completely still, the world was at bliss and there wasn't a single gust of wind - it was summer, and school was finally over. The students could barely contain their cheers of excitement as they ran out of the school gates. Everyone was in high spirits - planning their summers and literally jumping around at the thought. It was everyone's favorite time of the year. Except for Sasori.

Hidan, Konan, Pain, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara and Kakuzu ran out of the school doors with excitement in sync with all the other students. They were excited that school was finally done for summer! ..Whilst Sasori slowly walked behind them, in no rush to start his vacation. Sasori never really cared for the summer after all, he was a puppet, and it wasn't exactly like he could feel the heat - if anything it angered him more than usual, watching his friends prance around in the sun like school girls.

"Come on danna, lighten up, un. It's summer!" the perky blonde shouted, his face glowing with radiated happiness. "I don't care for summer, brat. I've told you before." he scowled at Deidara until his grin disappeared. The blonde dropped his grin and sighed, not bothering to argue with him - he knew Sasori would win the argument anyway. "Don't tell me you're planning to be grumpy all summer Saso!" Konan was almost cheering her words at the puppet, who really wasn't the least bit amused at this point. He hesitated to reply as he noticed all of his friends staring at him in the exact same way, as if they had one mind, and were sending each other secret messages. 'What are they staring at me for? I haven't even replied yet...' he'd noticed that even Deidara was giving him this look, and came to the conclusion that they actually wanted him to answer the question, though the answer was quite obvious - Sasori decided to lie to put a halt to the stalkerish stares. "Obviously I'm not planning on it." well, he kind of lied. The group smiled, giggling at Sasori's attempt to lie and continued to walk down the pathway, making their way home.

By now, the only people left were him and Deidara. They lived the furthest out of the 9 friends. They were both in deep thought as they listened to the sounds of birds singing in the trees, making the trees rustle. 'I hate summer vacation. Every year it's the same, all of them with that disappointing look on their faces. It's not my fault I'm not crazed over a mere season.' His thinking was interrupted by a familiar voice - Deidara of course. "Danna, what's so bad about the summer? Why does it always seem to make you more pissed, un?" he stared at Sasori in interest, playing with the fabric in his pockets whilst waiting for a reply. "I've told you before. I can't feel the heat for one thing, so why would I waste time getting excited over the sun? And the way you all prance around like little girls makes you all look ridiculous." he spouted his words in disgust while staring to the blue sky. "But danna, you haven't even tried to enjoy it, un. You just spend your spare time cooped up playing with puppets and-" Sasori interrupted his speech, knowing if it continued he'd probably try to kill Deidara right there.

"Look, brat. It's really none of your business. Say another word about my puppets and I'll show you no mercy." He hoped Deidara wouldn't say another word, he didn't really want to hurt him as much as he hated admitting it. Deidara frowned. "Sorry." Sasori lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Why wasn't he arguing back today? Normally he'd argue back at least once. He shrugged the thought off his shoulders and continued walking until they had reached his street. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, brat." He continued to walk down the street, leaving Deidara staring in disappointment. He continued to watch the maroon-haired boy until he'd actually gone into his house, and then continued walking, breathing heavily in and out through his nose. 'Why does he have to be like that, un...' Deidara was in love with cold hearted Sasori, and there was no way he was ever going to tell him, let alone be with him. But what was he meant to do when the boy he loved was always a cold hearted bastard towards him? 'Even a smile once in a while would be enough...'

This summer, he wanted to make Sasori smile. He didn't know how just yet, though. His miserable thoughts of his partner continued to fill his head as he slowly made his way home, dragging his feet as he walked.

* * *

Sasori took his shoes off and made his way to the bedroom, walking at an unusually slow pace. He was miserable now. Summer always meant getting looked down on by his friends for being so boring. He allowed himself to fall onto his bed, clenching the pillow with his long fingers. He dreaded seeing their unpleasant looks when once again, Sasori excluded himself from any form of 'fun.' For some reason, he dreaded Deidara's look the most. He didn't understand why himself, but he didn't want him to be disappointed. His eyes widened. 'What am I thinking...' he rolled over onto his back, releasing a heavy sigh and relaxing his eyes. 'Why should I care what they think, especially that brat. They should understand by now.' He sighed again and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The morning had come already, and it was 9am. Sasori started to wake up, and his eyes shot open. 'It's morning already... How long did I sleep for?' Suddenly he shifted his eyes to the clock sitting on his beside table and jumped up. 'I was meant to be with every one in half an hour.. I can't keep them waiting.' He immediately got up and started getting himself ready. He didn't have time to eat breakfast, so he skipped it - it's not like he really needed any food in the first place. He slipped on his short sleeved white shirt, afterwards placing his feet through both of the loops in the bottom of his grey tracksuit, pulling them up to his waist with his thumbs. Lastly, he slipped on his socks and usual white sneakers. It didn't really matter what he wore, he couldn't feel the heat and he didn't care for fashion. He was always dressing casually, who did he have to impress? He shrugged into the mirror with approval at his reflection and rushed out of the door. As he closed it, he heard a familiar voice pierce his eardrums and he slowly turned around.

"Hey, Sasori!" he saw Konan and Pain in front of him, walking hand in hand. Konan rushed over to him in delight, with a smile spread across her face. "Wanna walk to the park with us? Everyone's meeting there today, and since your here it'd be better to go together!" He nodded, begging whatever deity he could that she'd stop hovering over him and give him some space. The park was only a block from where Sasori lived, so it wasn't long until he was greeted by the scent of flowers and the sight of wildlife running around. Sasori stared into the distance ignoring Konan and Pain's conversation, and instead tried to find his remaining group of friends.

"Hey look, it's Deidara." Pain pointed his finger, signalling Sasori to turn around. "HEY, WAIT UP!" Sasori immediately spun his body around, his soft brown eyes met with Deidara's bright, blue orbs and suddenly Sasori felt paralyzed. 'What am I feeling?..' He felt like a stalker, standing there staring his partner out. He shifted his eyes as fast as he could and spun his body back around again, proceeding to walk to the bench where their friends were sat.

"Jheez, what's his problem, un." Deidara crossed his arms with a grumpy expression on his face, and walked to the bench with his two friends. "Hey mother fuckers!" Hidan screamed at them as he violently wove his hand about in the air. At least someone was happier than he was. Sasori gently placed himself on the end of the large bench, claiming a space that could fit three people for himself. The group stared at Sasori, but it was a different stare from the one he'd gotten yesterday. This time they were all worried about him. They knew he was moody, but this? He was being way too weird with them. Sasori took no notice. He was zoned out staring into his own lap, trying to get the thought of Deidara's big blue eyes out of his head. He scolded himself mentally over and over but it wouldn't sink in. 'Why won't you get out of my head you stupid brat?!'

After a series of meaningless conversations, the group decided they were going to play sports - so that pretty much left Sasori on his own to think, though he wasn't relieved yet. The blonde and his words were still roaming free around Sasori's head, and he couldn't find a way to remove them. Trying to take the blonde off his mind, he watched his friends enjoy themselves without him as they played a friendly game of tag. He didn't understand why they thought something so silly was fun, but he continued to study them all, interested by the thought - he was watching Deidara almost the whole time, though, _which kind of made the plan to not think about him back fire_. He watched him run around and continuously laugh and smile... For some reason, it sent a quick, sharp pain through his chest. He reached up to his heart and firmly placed his hand on top of it, clenching the hand that remained in his lap. There was no use in denying it anymore. **Sasori cared about Deidara**. 'When did this happen?! How did he manage to make me feel this... Emotion?" Suddenly, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. It was _him_. "What's up Sasori, un?" he stared at the red head in confusion, startled by the frown forming on his face. Deidara sat down beside him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Sasori felt a strangle tingle in his stomach. 'I really do have feelings for the brat.' He sighed. 'But... Since when was I... _Gay_?' His thought was interrupted by Deidara's chuckling.

"What are you laughing about, brat?!" he scowled at Deidara, but the smile didn't lift from his face. "I've never seen you blush before danna, un." his smirk went from ear to ear. Sasori's eyes shot wide open, and he immediately stood up, escaping the blondes grasp. "D-don't be so ridiculous. Why would I be blushing? You pathetic little brat." He hung his head, embarrassed and started to walk down the path heading back to his house. He'd never felt so embarrassed before. Come to think of it, had he ever felt like that apart from now? Deidara gazed at him, giving the same look he had yesterday when they parted. It was happening again, getting treated like dirt. He sighed. 'Hmph, why should I care. I have friends to enjoy summer with, un. There's no way I'm letting him ruin that.' he walked over to his friends and resumed playing as they were before. Sasori took a quick glance back at the group before he continued out of the park gates, watching them continue to laugh and play. They hadn't even noticed that he was gone... Maybe he _was_ too grumpy. He shook his head in disbelief.

'This summer is going to be the worst yet.'


End file.
